StarCraft II unit quotations
This is a list of StarCraft II unit quotations. Protoss Archon *"What guidance?" *"We...BURN!" *"Power overwhelming!" *"We NEED focus!" *"It all looks so different on this side..." *"Break on through!" *"It's beautiful!" *"They should have sent a poet!" *"Energy never dies..." *"I'm having the FLARE UP!" *"One plus one equals...ONE!!!" *"People say I lack...substance." *"I'm...LIT!!!" *"Burning... doing.... the neutron... DANCE..." Carrier *"Uhn anaq paruh!" *"We are ready." *"We are poised for victory." *"Let us proceed." *"Tassadar be praised!" *"Awaiting the call." *"I carry on..." *"This ship strikes as the spear of justice!" *"My patience is limitless...(quietly)...release the interceptors!" *"Our fleet shall avenge Aiur!" *"The stars our under our protection." *"Our light shall shine through the void." *"Victory awaits!" Dark Templar *"You seek our service?" *"Fear is an illusion..." *"I bask in the twilight." *"The darkness writhes..." *"By the shadows of Shakuras..." *"Twilight falls upon us all!" *"The shadows writhe around me..." *"I stalk the night." *"Raszagal, watch over us..." *"I hear an ancient voice, whispering from the void, and it chills my lightless heart..." *"What would you ask of us?" *"Jakul nnacht." *"Nhas berhu uhna'dha!" High Templar *"We are the light of the Khala!" *"We seek enlightenment." *"Our minds are as one." *"Uhn orokai atum." *"We shall stand against the darkness." *"My charge?" *"We are focused." *"Focus! There is no time for idle thoughts!" *"Your thoughts betray you." *"Get out of my mind, novice! There is a war to be won!" *"You tempt the wrath of the Khala!" *"Pity! Your mind has been fried already." *"Yours is the inferior intellect!" *"I think we could make a successful merger." *"Aye, the lightning!" *"Do you know what happens to a frog when it gets hit by lightning?!" *"Same thing that happens...(pause)...to other stuff." Immortal * "I return to serve." * "It is destined." * "There shall be a reckoning." * "I feel your presence." * "Our cannons shall sing." * "We march to victory." * "We shall obey." * "I hear the call." * "I am the wrath of the Khala!" * "For the ancients!" * "The battle is ours!" * "Our duty is eternal." * "En Taro Adun!" * "The cycle is...unchanging." * "Let darkness be parted." * "The enemy closes." * "These steel limbs are not my own." * "The enemy has broken." * "I have known only an eternity of war." * "My memory is not what it was..." * "Mundorum malacai!" * "Bothorus ji'en!" * "Glory is eternal." * "Our duty is unending." * "We shall serve forever!" * "There can be only one!" * "Back in my day, I had to teleport to and from school in the snow, uphill, both dimensions!" * "Youth is WASTED on the young!" * "Where's my walker?! (pause) Oh...I'm in it..." * "The second thing to go is your memory...ergh, I can't remember what the first thing is..." Mothership Select Quotes * "As all are one." * "Justice has come!" * "Downloading orders." * "Kenala Atuhn." * "Directive confirmed." * "Guide us." * "We await." * "Direct us." * "We proceed." * "Psi web established." * "By light of Aiur." * "Reinforcing Psi web." * "The white zone is for the immediate loading and unloading of passengers only." * "Shuffleboard on the ledo deck, now comencing." * "Eat your peas!" * "Don't MAKE me turn this ship around!" * "There are not enough escape pods, not enough by half..." In game Quotes * "Defensive systems failing." * "Breach in progress! We are undone!" * "As the Khala wills." * "We are the voice of Aiur." * "Our systems pulse with the truth." * "Our light shall burn the pathway to the stars." * "Target confirmed." * "Weapon systems engaged." * "The glow of the infinite is within us." Phoenix * "Time for battle." * "On the wings of justice!" * "Warp field online." * "For honor!" * "Teleport successful." * "Understood." * "The skies await." * "Z'Rai'Ect Krioh!" * "Where do our enemies lurk?" * "We shall rise from the ashes." * "Warp field overloading." * "Valour shall rise again." * "I long for the skies of Aiur." * "I soar to victory." * "Our fury shall be unleashed." * "Weapons primed." * "None shall escape." * "They've broken through." * "Duty is my shield." * "I have a lot of nerve...cords..." * "Transmute..." * "Second store on the right, straight on till morning." Pan reference * "We push ourselves to the end, and when we reach it, we push farther!" * "So I guess that's not really the end...is it?" * "Justice for all! (Except the Zerg)" Stalker * "From the shadows I come." (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) Select Quotes * "I will comply." * "Clever." * "What would you ask of us?" (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * "We are intrigued." * "Fear is an illusion." * "I bask in twilight" * "We go unseen..." (same as the Shade, from Warcraft III) * "The darkness writhes" * "You seek our service?" * "State thy bidding." * "You require my skills?" * "I am the heart of darkness." * "Cooold is the void..." * "We are one with the shadows." * "I am the voice of the eclipse." * "My heart is colder than these steel limbs..." * "Twilight comes...as it must!" * "We are all but shadows in the void." * "I hear the call of the stars..." * "Night falls...and so will you!" * "I AM ONE with the darkness!" * "(softly) Ouch...that hurt..." * "You look better in the dark!" * "Don't Blink...or you'll miss me!" * "Now you see me. Now you don't! (pause) Oh wait, here I am..." In-Game Quotes * "We cannot be stopped." * "Darkness comes!" * "I strike from the shadows." (same as the Satyr, from Warcraft III) * "By the shadows of Shakuras." * "Twilight falls upon us all." * "I cannot maintain." * "The void claims its own." * "We are the darkness." Void Ray (Most quotes are from the warp ray version) * "Channel the light of Aiur!" * "It shall be done." * "All paths are seen through the prism of fate." * "Calibrating warp lenses." * "Phase crystals charged." * "We are at full power." * "Invasion commencing." * "Conflict must not be seen through the lenses of desperation." * "Prismatic core online." * "Our wills are alligned through the holy Khala!" * "This vessel shall avenge." * "Khas Arashad." * "For Aiur!" * "Prismatic beams aligning." * "The enemy has been purged." * "Infinity burns around us." * "Fire at will, commander." Palpatine line from Return of the Jedi * "Prismatic core failing; we require assistance!" * "Lock beams and incinerate." * "There is no greater void than the one between your ears..." * "I am also null..." * "Always bet on void..." Zealot * "My meditation is over." * "En Taro Tassadar!" * "By your will!" * "We stand as one!" * "Khasar De'Templari!" * "My life for Aiur!" * "We are the blades of Aiur!" * "For Artanis!" * "Our fury is boundless!" * "Blades of justice!" * "I am Templar! I am the sword of truth!" * "Command me." * "None shall stand!" * "Victory is the only truth that matters!" * "We cannot hold!" * "Justice be done!" * "Honour guide me!" * "It must be done!" * "None can withstand the Templar!" * "Combat is the anvil of will!" * "Our enemies must be eradicated!" * "How peaceful it must be for you to have a mind unburdened by thought!" * "Fear is for the enemy!" * "Do NOT make me count to Zmer'Glars!" * "It is said that ignorance is bliss. Tell me, is that true?" * "Oranj Ishtal!" * "Nha Odam Noc'Tul." Terran Banshee *"Engines screaming." *"Ready for some death from above?" *"Command, where's my back up?!" *"Weapons hot." *"Turbines at full throttle." *"Rolling thunder." *"I think we oughta regroup." (When ordered to stop attacking) *"Now you're speakin' my language." *"Holler back." *"Loud and clear." *"I got my ears on." *"Call the ball." *"Yeah?" *"Receiving." *"We ain't got all day." *"I'm burning fuel here, smart guy." *"This is the 'Give-em-hell-o-copter'!" *"What is with you monkeys in command?" *"Thanks for the...props." *"You can only tie the record for low flight." *"In space, everyone can hear me scream... (pause) ...cause I'm the Banshee, get it?" *"Today's in-flight movie will be Ghost Academy: The Musical, starring Zach Afron and Korben Green." *"Please turn off all cell phones, gauss rifles, EMPs, psionic waveform emitters, and plasma-based Perdition flamethrowers. Thanks, and have a great flight!" *"What's the vector, Victor? Give it a clearance, Clarence." *"Looks like I picked the wrong day to quit StimPacks..." *"Anyone else know how to fly this thing? No? I'll wing it..." Battlecruiser *"Who called in the fleet?" (When built) *"What is it?" *"Well?" *"You hailed?" *"Patching you through." *"Yes, commander?" *"Oh really?" *"Engage." *"Let's go this way really, really fast! If something gets in our way, shoot it!" *"We are running low on synergy..." *"This battlecruiser shoots, it destroys, but wait! It does more..." *"Let's hurry up and finish this attack, it's raid night..." *"What's with all these blinky lights?" *"Flying this low always makes me nervous." *"Do svidaniya. Don't get any on ya!" *"I've lost my hat! Swing around, we'll pick it up." *"We're going down. Stay with the ship. I'm out!" *"Where's my escape pod?" *"The Yamato is loaded and so am I..." *"I'm seeing double! Shoot them both!" *"Ah, it's happy hour. Wonderful!" *"What do you mean we're out of olives?!" *"I have an announcement! I am drunk!" *"Don't panic, just grab ahold of the nearest crew member! Oh, sorry dear..." *"Its a trap" (when hit) Ackbar line from Return of the Jedi Marine *"Armed and ready!" *"Go go go!" *"By the numbers, boys." *"Boo ya!" *"Sure thing." *"Sure." *"Outstanding." *"Lookin' forward to it." *"Bring it!" *"Ten-four." *"Of course!" *"You want a piece of me, boy?" *"Medic!" *"How's that for whoop-ass?" *"Been waitin' on you." *"Who want's some?!" *"This better be good..." *"You gonna give me orders?" *"Man... STILL stuck in this chickens(bleep) outfit..." *"How do you take a leak in this damn suit?" *"Whatever I do, they keep bringin' me back in!" *"This is my Impaler C-14 gauss rifle! There are many like it, but this one is mine!" *"I came here to kick ass and chew bubble gum...]" *"I'm all outta...ugh, forget it." *"The only thing you should feel when you shoot someone...is the recoil." *"Ya ever notice that nobody ever comes back to the barracks?" *"Man, am I just being paranoid or is that medic following me?!" *"This one time, in boot camp..." *"AAACHOO!! (Splat) Can't see a damn thing... (motor starts, windshield wiper sounds) Ah, much better." *"Excuse me, I-I gotta burp..." *"Thank you, sir! May I have another!" Marauder *"Don't leave me hanging!" *"Time's a wastin'..." *"Gotta WHOLE lotta love!" *"Just say when..." *"What the hell are smithereens, anyway?" *"Yeah, I got all five fingers! Three on this hand, two on the other one!" *"Baby...you really light my fuse (weapon fires, distant explosion heard) DAMN! Premature Detonation!" *"Baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together..." *"What's your sign, baby? Mine's explosives!" *"I'm sooo sexy. I sometimes romance myself." *"Actually, that IS a grenade in my pants." *"Say the word, baby..." *"Go on..." Reaper *"The Grim Reaper has arrived." *"Death from above." *"I'm listening." *"You want something?" *"What's it worth?" *"Fear the Reaper man!" *"Got something for me to kill?" *"The life of a Reaper man is always intense." *"Damn it, I'm out of stims." *"These jets are burning my ass!" *"I ain't got time to bleed." *"You can't get it cheaper, call the Reaper." *"I'm bringing the pain, and a pizza in 30 minutes or it's free." *"I make dead people." *"I'm goin' commando." *"To Tarsonis, and beyond!" *"I thought I was signing up to be a Repo Man. Imagine my surprise." *"This is ground control to Major Tom." *"I like you. That's why I'm gonna kill you last." *"Time to get it on." Ghost *"You sure about that?" *"Out with it!" *"Give me the SITREP." *"Come again?" *"Boo!" *"Nuclear launch detected..." *"You call down the thunder..." *"...I'll deal with it!" *"Almost counts in horseshoes AND nuclear strikes!" *"I think the female ghosts have nicer equipment." to Nova from Starcraft: Ghost *"Did you see that? (pause) Exactly..." *"Pain don't hurt...(painful grunt)" *"Today's forecast is...extra bomby, slight chance for mushroom clouds." *"I see live people. (two shots are heard) I see dead people." *"Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forests and clear rivers. (pause) I just wanna nuke the crap out of it!" *"Go..." *"Solo operative, right?" *"You have something on your face. (gunshot) Got it." *"I'll paint the town...dead." *"Feeling lucky, punk?" *"We all got it coming, kid." Eastwood line from Unforgiven *"Make my day." Impact reference *"I know what your thinkin'..." SCV *"SCV ready." *"Yo!" *"We hear ya." *"What's goin' on?" *"Bad news?" *"Huh?" *"Aak! Ya scared me." *"Yeah, yeah." *"In the rear with the gear." *"Woo hoo! Overtime." *"Can do." *"(Coughs)" *"Roger." *"Yessir!" *"Band-aid?" *"I'm going." *"(buzzing fly, splat) Gotcha! (SCV computer's voice) Self-destruct in five...four...three... (pilot) Uh-oh..." *"I can fix anything! (malfunctioning sounds) If this dang thing holds together..." *"(hydraulic sounds) Hear me baby, hold together..." *"Say...ya got a reeeaaal pretty mouth..." *"Oh, my cousin Lester saw a zergling, once..." *"On the CB, they call me Big Drill! (drill sounds)" *"(flips through radio stations) Hey! I wanna hear some FREE ZERG!!!" *"My cow died last night, so I don't need your bull." Hellion *"Talk to me, boss!" *"Daylights burnin'!" *"Are you ready for this?" *"Where's the hot action?" *"Like a bat out of...ah, forget it..." *"Zerg. They're what's for dinner!" *"I'm burning up the road like a big dog in heat!" *"I am Speed. Ka-Chow!" *"Yes, in fact, I do own the road!" *"Off road? Hell, I do my best work off world." *"Suspension is an integral part of any vehicle, but this one requires suspension of disbelief. (pause) Get it?" *"Wooh boy! I'm hotter than a june bug riding bareback on the hind leg of a jack rabbit with his tail on fire!" *"Gotta problem with alien races? Seriously, just anticpate the terrain, you'll win every time." *"Put THAT in your tailpipe and smoke it!" *"Ain't fallin' for no banana in my tailpipe." *"Light it up!" *"I'm waitin' on ya." Siege Tank *"Fueled up and ready to go!" *"Hit me!" *"What's our target?" *"Got no patience for sittin' around!" *"Need something blown up?" *"Speak up!" *"Why don't you walk about 30 yards out and stand still for me?" *"I love the smell of burning wreckage in the morning!" *"I don't have to shoot ya. I can just run you over!" *"Hehe, man, I just LOVE blowin' things up!" *"Let me hear your guns, boy. (distant cannon fire) *"Why can't I quit you, Siege Tank?" *"And here it is, a long drive up the fairway, he takes the shot and... (fires cannon) WHOA!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!! IT'S IN THE HOLE!!!!" *"Nothing like getting 'tanked' with your buddies!" Dusk Till Dawn reference *"It's WAY passed time I dispense some indiscriminate justice!" *"If the guns are churnin', your ass is burnin'! If the guns are blazin', your ass is... (gears grind) ...a raisin. I don't know, what do you want from me?" *"Go ahead." *"What's that?" *"Laaay it on me!" *"Give us your best shot!" Thor *"Thor is here." (Upon completion.) *"All over it." *"Can do." *"No problem." *"Now, now, now!" *"Right." *"Hit me!" *"I hear you." *"I am here, click me!" *"Hear the thunder!" *"I'm heavy metal!" *"Got something for me?" *"I'm wasting away here!" *"Get me back into the fight!" *"I'll be back." *"Stick around." *"Ok, baby." *"Let's go!" *"Watch this." *"Hahaha, good as new!" *"Just what I needed." *"Ohh, it's on!" *"Dropping the hammer." *"It's over you idiots!" *"I'm on fire." *"Oh really?" *"Hurry up and fix me you idiot!" *"Hammer on the guns." *"Eat hard lead!" *"Quiet... I'm trying to sneak up on them!" *"Thunder and lightning, this is crazy!" *"Don't waste my time!" *"I am the destroyer!" *"Sue me, dickhead!" *"I am rated T for Thor." *"If someone asks me if I am really a god, I say yes!" *"If someone asks me I killed any zerg, I say yes, but they were all bad!" *"What happened to you commander? They got you pushing too many pencils?" *"What is best: to crush the zerg, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of the protoss." *"I am a thunder god!" *"And I hurl thunderbolts!" *"I could aim, but with this thing, I don't have to." *"Eawarghhhhh." (Upon death.) Thor or Siege Tank *"Yuh?" *"Done deal." *"On it!" *"Alright." *"Done." *"Now now now!" *"I... inflict... pain!"(?) *"Will do." Medivac *"Ready for pick up?" *"Picking up or dropping off..." *"Waiting on you, what's the emergency?" *"I normally don't give rides to strangers." *"Be sure to wipe your feet at the door." *"Hurry up! What are you missing a leg or some... (awkwardly) oh..." *"Attention passengers, the local time...doesn't matter since you'll be dead soon anyway." *"WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE HIT!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! WE'RE...haha! Just kidding! Should've seen the looks on your faces!" *"The weather outside is hostile with a slight chance of fog-of-war." *"Uh, why you boys all wearing redshirts anyway?" *"Welcome to the Flying Meat Wagon." *"Walk it off!" *"Welcome abroad. Are you an organ donor?" *"The power of medivac compels you!" *"Oh suck it up! You act like you got BOTH arms blown off!" *"Talk to me." *"Life lights here...now what?" Raven *"Awaiting orders." *"State your request." *"Command." *"Ready for service." *"Logic capacitor. Offline." *"Darn. I appear to have 'Turrets' syndrome." *"Command not recognized." *"Cannot comply." *"What are you doing commander?" *"What have you done for me lately, human?" *"I'm sorry, commander. I'm afraid I can't do that." *"Authority override in effect." *"This vessel has assumed control. It has assumed control." *"All your base are belong to us." *"I know I made some very poor decisions lately, but I can give you complete assurance that my work will be back to normal." *"Who said anything about cake?" *"Engineering at your disposal." *"Scanning battlefield conditions." Viking *"Ready to plunder" (production quote) *"You ready for this?" *"Transform and roll out!" *"Not a problem!" *"All over that!" *"Turn and burn!" *"Looks like the big boy needs a little training." *"Fight or flight? Yeah right." *"Transformation systems primed." *"Let's get into the fight." *"Made for battle." *"Erik! Baleog! Olaf! Come in! (pause) Must've gotten lost again..." *"Well, grease my gears." *"Co-ordinates set. Norse by Norsewest." *"I'm the best pilot in all the nine worlds! Oh yeah!" *"(hums Ride of the Valkyries)" *"Shock and Awe, baby." *"Raiding and pillaging builds character, really!" *"Blood and glory! Man, I must be losing it..." *"By air or by land, all shall fall by my hand! (pause) Wait, d-did I say that out loud?" *"(Viking computer's voice) Welcome to Viking. If you want rockets, press four. If you want weapons, press five. If you know the enemy you want to kill, press seven." *"Fly the unfriendly skies." *"You ready for war?" *"No one lives forever." Terra-Tron Zerg Like in StarCraft I, after the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed), there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. Changeling *"Engaging." Category: Quotations